


Little Games

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: It had all started weeks prior when Daichi had smirked at Hajime, an evil glint in his eye, and asked: “Do you want to play a little game?”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 48





	Little Games

It had all started weeks prior when Daichi had smirked at Hajime, an evil glint in his eye, and asked: “Do you want to play a little game?” Hajime, believing Daichi to be speaking of a sexy kind of game, had agreed readily. 

That had been six weeks ago. And Daichi hadn’t so much as touched Hajime since. Not one cuddle, or kiss goodnight, or even a playful slap on the ass. Nothing. And Hajime was frustrated. He was frustrated, and horny, and slowly going crazy. 

“Daichi,” Hajime whined that afternoon while they were sitting on opposite ends of the couch. 

“Yes, dear?” Daichi didn’t even bother to look away from the magazine he was reading. 

“I don’t think I like this game anymore.”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“Because you haven’t touched me! At all!”

“And you want to change that?”

“Yes! Please Dai! Please. Do whatever you want to me, but for the love of god, just please touch me!” Daichi turned to look at Hajime, hearing the desperate tone in his voice. Daichi smiled soft and slow, looking Hajime up and down. Hajime’s cock hardened immediately, needing little coaxing after weeks of being neglected. 

“Remember that you said that, Hajime. Now, go to the bedroom, strip down, and lie down on the bed on your back. I’ll be in momentarily.” Hajime didn’t need to be told twice. 

He hurried to the bedroom and followed Daichi’s instructions. He was almost vibrating with excitement, arousal coursing through his veins, cock standing hard and proud.

When Daichi entered the room and nodded, pleased that Hajime had done what had been asked, Hajime could barely contain his delight and excitement. Daichi was finally going to touch him! 

Slowly, Daichi leaned over the bed and kissed him. It was soft, but powerful. Daichi was claiming ownership over Hajime with this kiss. Hajime knew better than to challenge Daichi at this moment. He let Daichi devour him, fisting the duvet to avoid touching when he hadn’t been told to. When Daichi was in this kind of mood, Hajime knew better than to do anything without asking, or being told. 

“Good boy,” Daichi whispered, breaking off the kiss. “You look so beautiful for me. Now, can you stay as still as possible, or do we need to bind you?” Hajime thought it over for a moment. On the one hand, he loved the feeling of silk or rope against his skin. On the other, he was already wound up too tightly for that kind of sensation today. 

“I’ll be good, Daichi. I promise,” he answered. To show his good faith, he lifted his hips, and placed his arms underneath himself, lying on them to avoid accidental touching. Daichi nodded again, pleased with the action. 

“Wonderful. Now, you said you were tired of this game, yes?” Hajime nodded. “Okay. That was part one. This is part two. We’ll see if you like part two any better.” Before Hajime could respond, Daichi was running a slicked hand up and down his cock, stroking him firmly and quickly. 

Hajime moaned, loud and wantonly, bucking his hips into Daichi’s firm grip. He’d been so distracted by the kiss, he hadn’t even noticed Daichi reach for the lube. Not that he was complaining. Not when Daichi was giving him exactly what he’d been so desperate for. 

Hajime didn’t last long. Daichi twisted his wrist just right, and Hajime spilled his orgasm all over his hand. He was glad that Daichi hadn’t instilled orgasm rules for this game. He’d have been in big trouble otherwise. 

Hajime was panting heavily, nuzzling into the clean hand Daichi was currently using to cup Hajime’s cheek. 

“Beautiful. You’re so gorgeous, baby. Can you do that again for me?” Hajime nodded. After weeks, he wasn’t about to say no. “I need words, Hajime.” 

“Yes, Dai. Yes, I can come for you again.” 

“Good boy.” Without missing a beat, Daichi used his come covered hand to open Hajime up, pushing a finger inside his hole in one quick motion. Hajime roared. The slight burn felt so good. He spread his legs wider, hands gripping his arms underneath him. His nerves still felt raw from his orgasm. Being opened up so soon afterwards was making him see stars. 

Just as Hajime began to settle into the feeling of Daichi’s finger inside him, two more joined the first. Hajime couldn’t help himself. He loved feeling full and open. Thrusting his hips gently, he began fucking himself on Daichi’s fingers. 

“You just can’t help slutting it up for me, can you?” Daichi chuckled. Hajime moaned louder. He loved this side of Daichi. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you.” Then Hajime jerked.

Daichi had curled his fingers just so. And he was merciless. Daichi rubbed Hajime’s prostate ruthlessly. Before Hajime knew what was happening, a second orgasm was overcoming his senses, spilling all over his stomach. He hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard again. 

“Shh, good boy. So good for me. I told you you’d like part two of the game better.” Slowly, Daichi removed his fingers. Hajime whined at the loss, but otherwise didn’t have the capacity to do much more. He felt warm, and fuzzy, and brilliant all over. 

Hajime blinked, then closed his eyes, focusing on catching his breath. Eyes still closed, he felt a straw close to his lips. He took it in, and took a long sip of cold water. Daichi must have grabbed a bottle from the kitchen while Hajime was coming down. 

“Good to keep hydrated, baby. Now that I know you can, we’re going to keep going.” Hajime felt Daichi push a plug inside him. It was bigger than Daichi’s fingers. He gasped at the intrusion, still vibrating from his second orgasm. Before he’d had time to adjust, Daichi clicked a switch, and vibrations immediately rocked up Hajime’s spine. 

They were continuous, and powerful, and right on the prostate Daichi had just abused. Hajime writhed and whined on the bed, gripping his arms harder than before. 

“Oh, oh god-” Hajime broke off with a strangled cry as Daichi mouthed over Hajime’s half-hard cock. Daichi held Hajime’s hips down firmly on the bed, and sucked him to full hardness.

Just as Hajime’s cries grew louder and more desperate, Daichi opened his throat, and swallowed Hajime whole. Hajime spilled down Daichi’s throat. He hadn’t come so many times, so quickly in his entire life. And Daichi showed no signs of stopping. 

“That’s my beautiful baby boy,” Daichi said as he pulled off Hajime’s somehow still hard cock. “You wanted to be touched, remember,” he said when Hajime whined, “so now you’re getting exactly what you wanted.” 

The plug was still vibrating away on its highest setting against Hajime’s prostate. He couldn’t concentrate. Every single one of his nerves were on fire. And Daichi was mouthing at his chest, teasing one nipple between his fingers, and the other with his tongue. 

Hajime felt it coming, and he couldn’t stop it. He reared up, off the bed, taking Daichi with him, roaring loudly. Then he immediately blacked out. 

When he came to, he was warm, and comfortable. His limbs felt languid, and his hips felt sore in all the right ways. He twitched a little as he felt a hand running up and down his side. He realized that he was lying on top of Daichi, a now naked Daichi, and clinging to him for dear life. Daichi must have cleaned them both up while he’d been unconscious. The tenderness made Hajime sigh softly, and smile. 

“Hey, are you back with me?” Daichi asked gently. Hajime hummed, and nuzzled deeper into Daichi’s chest.

“Yes. Thank you, Dai. That was amazing. Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Always, my love. I will always take care of you.” 

“Mmm. Love you,” Hajime mumbled, slowly slipping into sleep again. 

“I love you too, Hajime,” he heard Daichi say as he held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
